


Bello e Impossibile - Part I

by EmHunter



Series: 10 Things I Hate About Your Sweater [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Mutual Pining, Suit Kink, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/pseuds/EmHunter
Summary: On his first business trip to Milan, Yuuri gets hit on by a beautiful stranger.Missing scene from chapter 5 of ‘10 Things I Hate About Your Sweater’.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 10 Things I Hate About Your Sweater [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727740
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Bello e Impossibile - Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baneheco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneheco/gifts).



> Before this year ends, I went through my list of prompts and some of them ended up writing themselves. They're quite short, which is why I dare to post them all at once. In this terrible excuse for a year, '10 Things' was one of the few things that kept me sane and at least a little grounded. All the moments I felt truly happy this year were spent writing this story and creating this AU. I am eternally grateful for each and every one of you who has been reading and commenting and giving these characters so much love. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Some of the prompts on my list were requested by dear, dear readers. Others sprang from my ~~heart~~ head.
> 
> This one is for **baneheco** , who requested this a long time ago. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long. I miss you and I hope you are well.

The sun was already blinding at 9 AM in the morning. Yuuri felt relieved when they walked into the bustling entrance hall of Milan’s central station. It was still much too hot for his liking, but at least they were out of the sun.

“We have time, we can get some coffee in the lounge,” Victor said beside him as they made their way through the hall, past shops and escalators leading to or coming from the lower levels, avoiding people as best as they could.

Victor stopped and took out his phone. “I just need to call Chris again and make sure he’s getting his arse into gear and didn’t fall back asleep.”

Yuuri nodded and moved a little further ahead, trying to get out of the way of the people hurrying back and forth all around them. He adjusted the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder, then tried to gather his luggage closer. It was a little more difficult, wheeling two suitcases around instead of just the small one he had come with. In his back there was one of the small shops that were placed throughout the main hall and looked like decorative glass cubes. Trying to let a family pass, he backed away further towards it.

The glass door passed his luggage by mere centimetres when it swung open but the young man who came hurrying out the newsagent with a copy of the _Financial Times_ under his arm almost fell over Yuuri’s suitcases.

A stream of apologies strung from Yuuri’s mouth as he hurried to move his luggage and check whether the man was okay. He seemed so, brushing some non-existent dirt from his pants before he stepped closer, pushing at Yuuri’s suitcase with his knees in doing so. Yuuri apologised again profusely, feeling his cheeks begin to burn. He moved a little further towards the side of the door so that the man could get past and be on his way. The man, however, had no intention of doing so. He was looking at Yuuri, not in a rude way, more like pleasantly surprised.

“I’m sorry, I do not mean to stare...” Blond, wavy hair moved very faintly as he shook his head. His English had a distinct Italian accent, his voice was deep and gentle.

“But you are very beautiful.”

“ _ano_...” Yuuri gave a self-conscious little laugh. Ran one timid hand through his hair. He didn’t want to be rude, but he wasn’t very good at taking a compliment either. Especially not from beautiful strangers. And the man was. Beautiful, in that very attractive, distinguished Italian way Yuuri had come to witness a lot over the past two days. High cheekbones and a sensuous mouth, the nose perhaps a little prominent but in the way that only added to his clean-cut good looks. Of course, he wore a suit that Yuuri would have bet said Dolce & Gabbana on the label inside.

“You are... Japanese?”

“Yes.” Yuuri smiled, positively surprised. Few people ever cared what part of Asia he came from, even fewer could so quickly pinpoint him as Japanese.

Someone was coming out of the shop and the man stepped aside, closer in Yuuri’s direction. He smelt fantastic, of some classy, no doubt expensive perfume. Their eyes met.

“I am very sorry I ran you over.” The man reached for Yuuri’s suitcase which was still touching on his leg. In moving it further away from the shop, his eyes fell on the leather tag around the handle.

“No, I...” Yuuri shook his head. “It was _my_ fault, I shouldn’t have left my suitcase in the way of a shop entry.”

“Ah, but perhaps it was fate.” The man tapped on the label with his copy of the _Financial Times_. “I have been thinking for a while about investing in Crispino&Giacometti shares, and then I fall over this suitcase. It’s a sign, no?”

Yuuri laughed, despite the telltale blush he could feel crawl over his cheekbones.

“It’s a good company, you should definitely invest,” he said with a little smirk, thinking of the contents of his suitcase, and the glee he felt over not wearing any visible proof that would give him away as one of their employees.

“Perhaps we could talk about it over coffee?” The man’s smile set his dark eyes alight, but he maintained a polite distance.

Yuuri shook his head. “I’m sorry, I have a train to catch.” He added what he hoped was a disarming smile.

“Just one espresso. Right here.” He pointed towards a bustling café just a few metres away from them. Some of the tables fenced in right here in the hall were unoccupied. Yuuri hoped that the fact that he even looked at them wasn’t giving out any wrong signals.

“Yuuri!”

They both swung round towards the voice suddenly piping up behind them.

Victor was looking at Yuuri, head slightly tilted, a smile on his face that made Yuuri frown because it seemed so intense.

“Our train,” Victor reminded him, very calmly.

“Of course.” Yuuri nodded and turned around to give an apologetic shrug to the man. “I have to go.”

The man nodded as well, and a trace of regret danced very visibly over his face.

“Excuse us,” Victor said to him at that moment and reached for the handle of Yuuri’s suitcase that was still touching the man’s knees, the Crispino & Giacometti suitcase Victor had bought for Yuuri’s shopping. He pulled it towards himself and turned, taking it along with his own while he headed for the stairs they had to climb to get to the small security control on their way to the platform.

Yuuri felt relief wash over him as he turned around to follow Victor, while at the same time a part of him, just for a split second, wondered about what that spontaneous coffee date might have been like.

Picking up his own suitcase, he made his way up the big staircase behind Victor, catching Victor’s perfume lingering where he had walked just seconds ago. By the time they reached the top of the stairs, Yuuri’s thoughts were already curiously dancing around that smile that had been so dazzling but not reached Victor’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a song and plays with the fact that Yuuri is beautiful (bello) but at the same time at this point in the story, it is impossible.


End file.
